


Short Stories for OCs

by zippyzaps



Category: Original Work
Genre: I Just wanted to create something with ocs, M/M, will try to update regularly!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zippyzaps/pseuds/zippyzaps
Summary: I really wanted to write something about my ocs so here will be a few short stories that if I ever do make a full story they will probably be added on or be side stories to the main. For now just enjoy fun oc scenarios and let me know what you think!





	1. Story 1

It was a quiet afternoon at the local bistro. The owner Matthias was working behind the bar while his elven daughter Talia was busy waiting tables. Not many customers were in so Talia spent most of her time talking with her friends that were at one of the tables. These friends were the siblings Skylar and Adelpha, who often found themselves eating lunch at the bistro to visit their elven friend. Usually the gang would just talk about what show one was watching recently or some funny social media post the other found. If Talia was lucky, Matthias would let her sit with her friends when there was only a handful of customers that he could easily handle by himself. 

Today was going to be a special day; and Talia nearly wouldn’t shut up about it. She sat with Skylar and Adelpha in their booth, already in conversation.

“Listen, just don’t act weird around them alright? I don’t want them to get uncomfortable when they visit.” The elf warns her two friends, but mostly Skylar who she nearly glares at.

“Have we ever acted weird around new people?” Skylar asks then shakes his hand, “Actually, don’t answer that. But I’m sure it’ll be fine. I’m excited to see the duo you sort of grew up with. Your partners in crime!”

“First,” Talia raises a finger, “Only Leo actually stole things with me. Maya was too young and sickly. Second, don’t mention the theft. Like, at all. I’m sure they wouldn’t want their first impression to be ‘hey, we’re thieves!’”

“I got it, no worries. Right, Adelpha?” the boy nudges his sister who smiles.

“I’m excited to make new friends! Maya’s just a little younger than us, yeah?” Adelpha asks.

Talia nods and holds up four fingers, “She’s fourteen,” the elf holds up three more fingers, “Leo’s seventeen. Leo’s also defensive of Maya, you can relate to that Skylar. That’s something you can talk about instead of his criminal past!”

Adelpha grins. “And Maya and I can talk about our older brothers! We’ll get along great!”

The elven girl leans back and crosses her arms comfortably. “I sure hope so.” Her eyes wander to the entrance. She immediately bolts out of the booth when she sees a group of five enter the restaurant. “They’re here!! You two wait, I’ll bring them over.”

The group of five is revealed to be two older men, and older woman, and two teenagers. The teens are split between a small boy covered in facial piercings with bleached blond hair with brown roots and a younger girl holding his hand and clutching tightly to a large stuffed rabbit. Matthias waves the older adult trio over to the bar while Talia reunites with the teenage duo. 

Skylar watches his elven friend playfully ruffle the boys hair and give the girl a hug. Although he can’t understand a word they are saying, he watches them talk with each other. Skylar notices the boy motion his hands while making different expressions. Skylar’s eyes widen, “shit, I think he’s using sign language. Adelpha, do you know sign language?” his sister shakes her head, “shit. I wish Talia gave the heads up about-” his tongue gets caught as he notices the boy watching him back at the entrance. Dumbfounded he just stares back, leaving his mouth open. The boy cracks a nervous smile and waves at Skylar causing his heart to skip a beat. Skylar scoots back in the booth to get out of the line of sight and holds his cheeks which are heating up. “Oh man, this is gonna be bad.”

“Aw, Skylar, you’re blushing,” Adelpha giggles. Her brother makes a distressed noise in response which she simply laughs at. “Do you want me to sit next to you so you don’t have to get all nervous with him next to you?”

“Yes!” Skylar nearly leaps out. “Wait, no no no, then he’ll be staring at me and see how embarrassed I actually am. But if he’s next to me I can’t just avoid eye contact the whole time. Maybe I should-”

Adelpha rolls her eyes as her brother goes off on a tangent of possible awkward scenarios. She gets out of her side and sits next to him. “Too late now! I decided for you. You’re welcome for that cause you seemed to be struggling. You shouldn’t worry though, he might just be as awkward as you are! Or maybe you won’t even have to worry about talking with him since you don’t know sign language.”

“But then I’d just be an asshole for not talking with him at all!” Skylar sighs and lays his head down on the table. “I wish I could just stay cool for first impressions.”

“You usually are. Unless a cute boy is involved.”

Before Skylar could protest, his tongue catches again when he lifts his head and sees the cute boy involved is right next to the table. He barely notices Talia and the boy’s sister are there too until Talia speaks. “Here they are! Leo, Maya, this cutie is Adelpha, this awkward mess is Skylar.”

Skylar sits up and frowns, “Hey, I’m not a-”

“You’re bunny is so cute! Where’d you get it?” Adelpha beems at Maya, easily starting conversation. Talia motions for Maya and Leo to sit, Leo sitting first with his sister following quickly behind.

“Leo got it for me a few years back. It doubles as a backpack! Although…” Maya turns the bunny around, revealing it’s back to Adelpha, “the straps got torn.”

Adelpha taps her chin and inspects the bunny. She tilts her head around to check different angles of the stuffed bag. “I think that’d be an easy fix. All you’d need is some tough fabric, maybe some wire, and you can add on some straps! Ooh, and you could get some cute colored or patterned fabric to even make the rabbit a little bow or something!”

Maya squeezes her rabbit tightly and smiles, “That sounds great! Although I’m no good at sewing or anything. Leo, do you think gramps might be able to make some straps?” The pierced boy nods a little. “I’ll make sure to ask him tonight.”

Adelpha glances to her brother sitting next to her. He’s got a stone face act on, but his legs are shaking and his hands are already sweating. Adelpha takes it upon herself to see if she can figure out how to get the new duo in front of her to open up enough for Skylar to get more comfortable. She glances over at the bar and gets an idea. “Is the older looking guy there your gramps?”

Maya nods and smiles, “That’s him! He’s the coolest, right Leo?” a nod. “He can do pretty much anything! Same with Helena, Riley’s fun too!”

Adelpha gestures her hand to the other two adults at the bar, “Those two? Aren’t they your parents?”

Talia, who has been standing next to the table, butts in, “They took in these two like Matthias did for me. Anyways, you know what you’re ordering yet? I unfortunately got to wait other tables, some customers walked in.”

Maya nods and orders some calamari and pasta. Everyone turns to Leo for his order, who blinks in confusion. “Leo, order.” Talia nags. 

Leo’s eyes widen a bit and he glances down at the menu, “Ah…” he takes a moment to inspect the menu. “Um… This sandwich?” He points at one of the sandwiches on the menu. Talia scribbles down there orders, then heads off to another table.

Adelpha can feel the relief sweep over Skylar after hearing Leo speak. Good to know they weren’t suddenly going to need to learn sign language to get to know him.

“Why’d you use sign language at the door?” Skylar mutters then immediately pales. He had meant to only think that, why’d his mouth betray him?! Leo blinks and Skylar can feel his insides twisting. He totally seems like a creep from watching him right from the get go! His heart nearly sinks when he sees the bleached blond in front of him go to speak, expecting to be called out.

“Gramps can’t speak.” Leo answers.

Well that wasn’t at all what Skylar was expecting. But definitely a relief.

“I talk to him alot, so I kinda use sign language when talking to others too.” Even while explaining that Leo’s hands motion subconsciously. When he’s done talking he rests his hands on his lap and just looks at Skylar.

_ Shit, shit, shit, Skylar think of something good to say in response! _

“Dope.” 

Adelpha tries so hard not to laugh out loud at the absolute embarrassment Skylar is going through. He tries hard not to strangle his sister for making fun of him. 

Making matters worse, a familiar loud bespeckled girl enters the bistro. She scans the room and spots the gang’s booth. Once she spots them she nearly flutters over and spins when she arrives, “Hello everyone, the star has arrived!”

Adelpha smiles, “Hi Asuka! Perfect timing, this is Maya and Leo, they’re friends of Talia.”

Leo pouts a little. As if reading his mind his sister speaks up, “Think of us more like her little siblings. At least that’s how we like to view ourselves.”

“Ooooh I see,” Asuka crosses her arms and nods her head, as if in understanding. “Oh I get it, you were the ones that knew her during her thieving days! Her partners in crime!”

“Asuka! Why are you here??” Skylar blurts out to change the topic as fast as possible. Talia warned them not to bring up the past, Skylar wasn’t about to let his bird brain friend ruin his chances of getting a cute boy friend.

That is just a cute friend who happens to be a boy, not dating or anything.

Although, that wouldn’t be bad either.

“Oh oh, that’s right. Adelpha, I wanted to talk to you specifically! Wanna join me at a separate table?” Asuka gestures to the booth behind them. Skylar nearly burns holes into the back of Adelpha’s head while he sees her thinking about it; he didn’t want to be left alone with Leo and Maya while he was still crazy nervous. 

“If you do, would you mind if I join?” Maya asks as she gives her rabbit a squeeze. 

Skylar can’t hide his surprise as his jaw drops, luckily he closes it quickly. Leo on the other hand is agap and staring at his sister like he’s been betrayed.

Asuka nods, “You can totally join! It’ll be a girls only event!” Without another word she sits at the next booth expecting the girls to follow. Adelpha winks at her brother and makes a hasty retreat to the next booth. Maya stares at her brother waiting for approval. Leo’s face changes thru many emotions until he eventually sighs and flicks his wrist to send her off.

Then it was just the boys left.

Skylar wanted to scream out all his anxiety. He couldn’t stop fidgeting and would fidget more thinking about how embarrassing it is for Leo to see him fidgeting. Leo, however, was more focused on his own awkward fidgeting to even notice Skylar’s. Neither of the boys knew what to do with their new situation. 

To Leo’s relief, Talia passed by and gave him the sandwich he ordered. He basically stuffs his face to give himself an excuse not to speak. He suddenly felt his stomach twist when he noticed the raven in front of him awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. Skylar had eaten before Leo arrived so he didn’t have any means of escape, it just made it more awkward for him to just be watching Leo eat. Feeling a tinge of guilt, and without further thinking, Leo holds out his already bitten into sandwich. “Want a bite?” Both boys eyes nearly fall out.

_ You should have split it atleast! It’s too late now, you gotta commit. Hopefully he’ll just refuse and you’ll be fine. _

Not fine. Skylar leans down and takes a bite in a moment of courageous stupidity. Both boys become blushing messes. Leo nearly drops his sandwich as it hangs loosely from his hand. Skylar’s reached a breaking point and smacks his face on the table; This causes Leo to drop his sandwich in shock.

“H-hey! Are you okay?!” Leo panics and waves his arms around. He spots his family watching from over at the bar and becomes dark red. He tries his best to ignore them, focusing on the troubled raven in front of him. “S-sorry, I should have broke a piece off for you o-or something. But please sit up so my family stops staring over here.”

Skylar doesn’t lift his head, but tilts it so glance at the mentioned adults. He can spot them all smiling and chuckling amongst themselves.

_ Good going man. Not only have you embarrassed yourself in front of a cute boy, but in front of his whole family too! Well, at least not his sister. But she was also with Adelpha and Asuka, who most likely have talked about your worst moments in full detail. So that’s great! _

Skylar groans. He keeps his head down, refusing to let himself get the chance to do anything else embarrassing. Leo on the other hand is still panicking on what to do. He shifts his eyes around the bistro, hoping maybe something might help spring an idea. His eyes land on his grandpa again who he notices is signing something. Leo studies the hands, then up at his grandpa’s face when the message was done. He gives Leo a thumbs up with a smile then chats with the other adults, helping keep their attention away from the boys. Leo thinks about the message his grandpa had given him. He takes in a deep breathe, then looks down at Skylar with determination.

Skylar immediately tenses up at the sudden soft touch on top of his head, but quickly relaxes into it. He feels fingers trace through his hair followed by light pats. The motions are continued in a pattern causing Skylar to nearly forget his surroundings. It’s only until he hears a soft voice say “it’s okay, take your time,” that causes him to become aware of what was happening.

Leo continues to soothe Skylar with the gentle head pats and strokes. He tries to think of more comforting things to say, but everything that comes to mind seems too generic. He glances up at the ceiling while lost in thought. Moments later he feels a hand softly take his and make little circles in the back of it. He looks down and sees Skylar sit up. He also notices that the source of the circles are Skylar’s thumb. Leo tries not to, but he can’t help the smile that forms on his face. “Feeling better?”

Skylar manages a smile too and nods, “That was surprisingly really nice. You’re really good at that, whatever that exactly was.” 

They share a chuckle. “It’s something gramps does whenever I would freak out about something, I thought it might help. I’m glad it did.” Leo goes to scratch his cheek, but stops when he sees the raven is still holding his hand. He can’t help but smile more. 

Skylar unfortunately ruins the moment by retreating his own hand. He nervously laughs and rubs the back of his head. “Well, at least we got through a bunch of embarrassments right from the get go. Now getting to know each other might be easier.” 

Leo nods. The duo manage to converse with ease; mentioning their interests, sisters, and begin to really enjoy each other’s company.

  
  


The older man takes a sip of his wine and smiles as he watches the boys getting along. “Ah, the sweet embarrassing teenage years.”

His wife sips from her own glass, “you’re still an embarrassment as an adult, Riley.”

“I am not!” the grown man pouts.

Helena chuckles. She gives her husband a quick kiss then continues to drink. “Don’t worry, it’s one of your cute traits.” Riley returns the kiss, and she smirks, “You can be too much of a huge dork sometimes though.”

“Helena!!”


	2. Story 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is a sequel to the 1st! More gay nonsense for Leo and Skylar. I hope you enjoy!

It was a cold winter evening. The gang was not spending time together like usual this night, but instead was with their families for the holidays. It was New Years Eve and each house was going to do something special for it. 

Asuka was in Japan with her father, and was already in the New Year thanks to time zone differences. She had celebrated with all the yokai in their realm with an extravagant festival and had lots of fun dancing in the traditional garb matching her father. During the trip she had sent loads of pictures and videos to her friends back home, but mostly to Adelpha who she facetimed with at midnight and was planning on doing so tonight as well. 

Since Adelpha was going to be facetiming Asuka, Skylar had to think of something for himself to do. Their parents were planning on watching Star Wars to time up the death star exploding with the new year beginning, but considering they did that the previous year Skylar wanted to do something different. 

What he really wanted to do was spend the night with Leo, who he was getting a major crush on since they’ve met. He’s been pinning harder than he ever has before, which Adelpha can testify for. And the boy’s always been an awfully embarrassing mess around his previous crushes. But with Leo he felt more attached to than any other, and for one reason or another that Skylar couldn’t explain, he wasn’t afraid to be embarrassed around Leo. In fact it just warmed him up inside.

But Skylar bet Leo’s household was going to be over the top crazy this holiday. Leo’s foster parents were very passionate about special family moments that they basically clung to Leo and his sister Maya. Well, one parent was like that. Riley was an over emotional softy who constantly wanted his kids to be safe and happy. And after the loss of his biological child, he wanted to make sure he never missed a moment with Leo and Maya, even if he could be overbearing. Luckily, that’s where Helena and Luke came in. Helena would distract her husband using his love for her against him while Luke would “watch” the teens. In reality he’d let them run off and do whatever they’d like, only keeping a slight watch over them to make sure they didn’t do anything too reckless. But Leo didn’t have to just worry about his obsessive father, he also had to deal with his elven sister who was celebrating with her family in the house as well. 

Talia had never celebrated New Years before living in the town with the others, and Matthias had usually spent the holiday with Riley and Helena since they were close friends. So Matthias brought Talia along this year, as well as her brother Ievos who had just recently been reunited with his sister. 

And Talia, although normally very chill and cool in Leo’s perspective, was also very protective of him and Maya as well. Having mostly grown up with only each other before they had gotten the families they do now, they had special bonds that others couldn’t possibly have with them (which made Riley a tad jealous). 

So Leo was going to spend his New Year's being surrounded by overprotective family members. It was going to be a rough night. 

Except surprisingly it wasn’t.

Since Ievos had just recently been reunited with Talia they were spending most time together, while Maya was playing along with Riley. Helena and Matthias were catching up, and Luke was mindfully watching from the edge of the room alongside the family dog Tobi. 

Leo saw this as an opportunity to get some fresh air. He walked over to Luke, signed him a message saying “Going out for a walk. Is that okay?” Luke glanced over to Riley, who was laying down on the floor while Maya laid on top of him yelling “I’m crushing you!” He smiled then gave Leo a nod. The boy smiled back, “thanks gramps” and walked out of the house. 

Skylar bolted up when he read Leo’s message to him,

**Leo: Yo**

**Skylar: Hey! What’s up?**

**Leo: You doing anything important right now?**

Skylar looked over at his parents who were singing the Star Wars theme as they put the dvd in the player, then over to Adelpha who was laughing at her phone screen.

**Skylar: Nope.**

**Skylar: Nothing special here.**

**Leo: Cool.**

**Leo: Wanna hang out?**

Skylar jumped up and spoke way louder than intended, “I’m going out, bye!” then grabbed a coat and dashed out of the house without a second thought as he messaged back,

**Skylar: Loved to.**

**Skylar: Where at?**

**Leo: I guess**

**Leo: The usual**

So the boy headed to the closed bistro and met up with his friend.

What Leo did was something Skylar wasn’t expecting, but wasn’t about to argue against. He had given him a warm hug. Something Leo rarely did with anyone besides his grandpa and sister. Naturally Skylar had to tease him, “That cold huh?”

Leo rolled his eyes, “last time I greet you with a hug then.”

“No no! It was nice!” 

Leo chuckled and playfully nudged Skylar. “Was your house as cramped as mine tonight?”

A shrug, “Empty more like. Mom and Dad are watching a movie and Adelpha's facetiming her girlfriend.” Skylar sighed, “they might as well be dating anyway.”

Leo blinked. Skylar stared at him then raised an eyebrow. “Wait, dude, did you not realize those two have been practically dating? It’s been months since they’ve been like this!”

Leo squinted, “Look, I’m not the best at noticing those types of things.”

As he spoke his hands began to move which Skylar recognized as sign language. Leo had been trying not to sign every time he spoke normally with others, but when he spoke passionately, or annoyed, it happened against his will. Skylar found it absolutely adorable. It helped him understand how Leo was feeling in the moment and often put Skylar at ease. He smiled and took one of Leo’s hands in his own, “So, what’s the plan? I hope we aren’t just going to stand out here in the cold.”

Leo couldn’t help but blush at the sudden contact. Sometimes Skylar’s body who just act whatever he thought when around Leo, like holding his hand just now, or snuggling against him when they sat together, and most embarrassing had been when he kissed the top of Leo’s head. All those little interactions have been about as far as their relationship had developed however. Quite disappointing. 

Leo shook his head and took his hand back momentarily. “We’re going inside obviously.”

“Isn’t it locked? Matthias is back at your place right?”

“He’s at mine, I’ll go into his. That’s fair.” As he says this Leo pulls out his lockpick and easily opens the door. “Let’s go.”

Skylar stares in disbelief. Then merely shrugs. “Fair enough.” Leo turns on the lights at the bar and sets his coat on one of the stools. Skylar sets his own coat on the stool besides him then sits at the bar. “So, do you know how to cook?” Leo gives Skylar an unreadable look, then looks at the kitchen behind the bar, then back at Skylar. “I genuinely don’t know how most of the things in there work.”

Skylar can’t help but burst out laughing. He’s not much of a cook himself, but how absolutely genuine that response was warms his heart too much not to laugh. “Do you know how to make a sandwich? That’s usually what I get here anyways.”

The pierced lad puffs his cheeks a bit, “of course I know how to make a sandwich.” He makes his way behind the bar and opens the fridge, grabbing cold cuts, cheese, and lettuce. “Anything else you need?”

Skylar ponders for a bit. His eyes brighten a bit when he remembers the sandwiches that he usually gets have some sort of special sauce in them. “What’s that sauce that Matthias adds to sandwiches? Where’s that?”

The other boy stares in the fridge. No bottles or jars stand out. “Uhhhhh. Would you settle for mayo? Looks like it has olive oil in it.”

A nod, “if I must.”

Leo sets all the ingredients he grabbed on top the bar. He turns to where the bread is kept. “Need any fancy bread?”

“What are my options?”

Leo pauses. “... Bread.”

Another laugh escapes the taller boy, “Bread it is then. Can’t wait for the absolute masterpiece of a sandwich about to be created.”

An awful habit Leo has is overthinking. At the word “masterpiece” Leo suddenly felt inclined to actually create a masterpiece of a sandwich. He lays out everything he needs in a functional way to begin creating art. As he is about to add a layer of mayo to the bread he stops himself. “Toast.” With determined eyes he stares at Skylar. “Do you want it toasted?”

The boy in front of him was taken aback from how serious his crush was being. “Uh, no thanks. I’ll be fine without toast.”

Leo huffs a bit disappointed. Non-toasted bread is definitely the lesser form of bread compared to toasted for sandwiches. He glances over the ingredients in front of him. Actually, all of this will make a pretty basic sandwich. With a sigh he begins to make an average sandwich.

As Skylar watches him unenthusiastically build a sandwich he glances at his phone. The time reads 11:03pm. “Less than an hour until new years. Time flies too quickly.” Leo gives him a hum as a reply. “It’s kinda funny. We all basically met each other only earlier this year, which I guess already makes it a full year now. Well, give or take a few months. And also not counting you and Talia who have known each other for years, I mean you grew up together so it makes sense. Well, kinda. That was technically only for a few years as well right?” Another hum, “Right. Right…” 

With the sandwich done, Leo puts everything back to its proper place and goes around the counter to sit with Skylar, placing the sandwich in front of him on a small plate. “Do you always get so sentimental around this time of year?”

With a signature rub of his neck, Skylar chuckles, “yeah, I guess so.”

As he begins eating the boys sit in silence.

That is until Skylar realizes Leo is just watching him eat. Then on instinct he holds out the sandwich, “want a bite?”

What appeared before Skylar was something he wasn’t ready for, and boy he wishes he was so he could have taken a picture. The most pure and genuine smile was worn, with eyes full of love to accompany it. Luckily, even after taking a bite of the sandwich, Leo still bore the smile. “It’s just like when we met.”

It was a blessing and a curse the lighting was pretty bad right now. A curse because the smile Leo wore wasn’t perfectly visible, but a blessing that Leo couldn’t see Skylar’s almost dumbfounded look that Leo remembered such a minor detail of their meeting. Although thinking further it wasn’t quite minor since it led to them getting to know each other. Thinking back on the moment Skylar can’t help but smile with Leo. Then remembering more of the context of that day he gets even redder and attempts to hide his face by resting his head on his hand. “Geez, I was an absolute mess back then.”

“Was?”

“Hey! I’ve gotten better!”

Both boys laughs sounded absolutely delightful together. They almost couldn’t stop looking at each other either, only breaking contact when Skylar continues to eat, or offer another bite to Leo.

Once the sandwich was done, Skylar checks the time again. 11:34pm. “Getting closer now, how should we spend the last 20 minutes together?”

Leo blinks. Besides coming here he hadn’t really thought of the  _ final _ final moments of the year. He starts tapping his chin as he thinks of options. They could climb up the side of the building to reach the roof to watch the stars together, but the building would be slick from the cold. They could go watch the moon’s reflection in the water nearby. 

“Do you remember if it was cloudy out?”

“When isn’t it?”

So there goes any romantic sky gazing options. Back to square one.

As Leo continued to think carefully of what they should do together, Skylar just smiled as he watched him. Leo wasn’t very self-aware, so as his mind wandered his expression would change slightly. His hands also moved along with his thoughts. This was very noticeable to Skylar who loved to watch. Hell, even if Leo was as still as a statue Skylar would still enjoy just looking at him. But Skylar couldn’t stare forever even if he’d like to. He glances once more at the time, 11:40pm now. 

Whether from being reminiscent from earlier that evening, from tiredness, or simply a bad habit of speaking before thinking, Skylar said something completely involuntary. “Midnight kiss would be sweet.”

Leo’s eyes bolt towards Skylar and all other movements cease. He was just engraved in thought, but he’s glad he wasn’t too absorb to have missed that. “W… Would you like to?”

Skylar, who hadn’t realized he spoke sits up a bit. “H-huh? Sorry, I missed what you said. My mind was… elsewhere.”

“The kiss.”

“Hm?”

“You uh, mentioned a ‘midnight’s kiss’?”

“Oh.” silence. “Um. I uh, didn’t realize I spoke there…” Another silence.

Leo, unsure whether or not he should ask again decides to ask for the time instead. 11:42pm. Damn time moves slow in awkward moments. Unfortunately for Leo, Skylar seems to be in another realm mentally from shock of confessing to kiss, so any progression tonight relies solely on him. He tries to casually hold the spaced out lad’s hand and forces his voice to come out. “It, It wouldn’t be weird. I mean, since you’ve well, we’ve sort of kissed. Not like, lips touching each other anyway. But, uh, my forehead you um, kissed that before. Only like two or three times, but-”

For whatever reasons this drags Skylar back to reality. “Wait. Hold on, I know I did kiss you that one time when I had seen you after coming back from vacation. But that was it. it was only once-”

“Oh, I know about the other times. From the sleepovers. I wasn’t asleep. I’m, uh, very light sleeper. One time I was asleep, but when I felt your… uh, the kiss, I woke up. So it’s happened at least three times.”

Skylar jaw drops, “at least three times.”

“So I’m right? More than three?”

“Wh- No! I, I think. Um, N-No more than three. For sure.”

Leo squeezes his hand. “Well,” Now it was his time to blush. Trying to force himself not to sign he just kept rubbing Skylar’s hands. “It  _ could _ be.. more than… I wouldn’t mind. I.. I never have.” He couldn’t bring his eyes up, avoiding seeing Skylar’s reaction. Although in truth this action was more similar to a child’s idea of ‘if I can’t see you, you can’t see me.’

But with his head down, that left the top of his head the perfect kissing distance. With a squeeze of their hands, Skylar kissed the top of the boys head only to almost have his teeth knocked out when Leo jumps at the contact. 

Skylar pulls away due to the pain and holds a hand over his mouth. Leo panics, “Shit, shit, shit, I’m so fucking sorry! Are you okay? Gods, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have, I didn’t mean. Fuck. Do you need ice? Shit, I don’t know, I-”

Still in some pain, Skylar cups Leo’s face in both hands. “Leo. I’m okay.”

“But I just headbutted you!”

“Yes, and it does still hurt.

“I’m so-”

“BUT, I’m okay! It’s okay! You’re okay.” he rubs his fingers just above Leo’s ears to run a bit through his hair. “We both really gotta work on not being absolute messes.” This time he pecks Leo’s nose. 

Leo’s hands slowly reach up to Skylar’s face so they are mutually cupping each other. “What’s the time?”

“I’m not sure, maybe like a minute or so till?”

“Close enough.”

Just like with the hug from earlier, Leo is the first to engage in the kiss. Skylar felt faint. It takes him only a moment to tell this is reality and returns the kiss. 

Neither have kissed before. Which the other can tell. But it was very comforting that they were both each other’s first. 

It felt like an entirety, which they happily never wanted to end. Although they both need air at this point, and from the sound of their phones buzzing they both decide that’s a good time to stop. 

Smiling like giddy fools, they each check their phones while holding hands. Skylar’s phone has two messages. From his parents at 12:00am “happy new year!!” with added confetti emojis. Another message from Adelpha, “Happy new year! Come back home already so I can give you the first kick of the new year.” His smile remains as he reads both messages and replies to both. Leo’s phone on the other hand has an absurd amount of messages. A selfie from Talia with Ievos. Another photo sent from Talia of Riley who appears to be having a major panic attack with a caption reading “Might wanna come home soon.” All other messages were from Riley which Leo doesn’t have enough time to read when he gets a phone call from his father. He answers immediately hoping it’d help calm the man down, but he doesn’t get a single word in.

“LEO, ARE YOU THERE?? ARE YOU OKAY? WHERE ARE YOU? IS ANYONE WITH YOU? DO YOU NEE--

“DAD, I’M FINE.”

A hitched breath, “T-Thank goodness!! I’m sorry for panicking. Luke said you went for a walk, but nothing else. I just, I don’t want to…” Riley takes a deep breath to try and calm down. He hears Leo do the same to help remind him that the boy is safe, right on the other side of the phone. “I’m glad you’re okay. Happy New Year by the way! Sorry you spent it alone, you should have taken Tobi with you. The old butt could use the exercise.” 

Leo chuckles with Riley, “Probably, but I actually am with someone.” “Oh?” “Yeah, Skylar’s here” Hearing his name Skylar kisses his cheek. Leo smiles at him and gives his hand a light squeeze.

“Oh I thought Skylar was with his family. But I’m glad you’re together!”

“Me too.”

“Before I hang up so y’all can continue hanging out… You know if you ask me I’ll let you go whenever and wherever you want. I just, I like to know where you are. You understand?”

A pain of guilt hits Leo’s heart. He knows Riley’s over protectiveness can be a bit suffocating, but it’s there for good reason. He just doesn’t want to lose another kid. “Yeah. I’m sorry I should have let you know. And, um… I love you, dad.”

“Say again? There was static.”

Leo pouts, “No there wasn’t!”

“Maybe, but say it again anyways?”

Leo can almost see the overbearly huge grin that is on Riley’s face this very moment. He groans, “You sound fine now. I’m going to continue hanging out with Skylar now. Bye.” He hangs up and looks over to who he guesses he should start calling his boyfriend now. “Sorry about that.”

Skylar smiles, “It’s fine, but you know. I don’t know if I ever heard you call Mr. Riley ‘dad’ before. Let alone saying ‘I love you.’” Leo groans, but before he could protest Skylar continues speaking. “Can you say the same to me?”

“Dad.”

“You know what I mean!”

Leo smiles and kisses his lips again, “Give me time to work up to that.”

Skylar frowns, “Fine. But,” he returns the kiss. “I love you. And I’m gonna say it as much as I want.”

“I can live with that.”

A few more kisses exchange as they get lost in time.

Unfortunately for them, they got a little too lost as neither heard the sound of the door opening as Matthias, Talia, and Ievos walk in on them making out in their home/store front. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure which ocs I'll write about next, but whatever it is will probably take place in between the two stories I have right now so unfortunately whatever I write next these two dorks will be back to not dating.   
I'm thinking next I'll either write about how Ievos came into the picture, or maybe do some sappy stuff for Adelpha and Asuka next. We'll see!  
Let me know your thoughts and I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> I write everything in google docs first and transferring it onto ao3 makes the layout weird to me. But let me know what you think! Hope you enjoy!


End file.
